Martin Davenport
Martin Davenport (1975–2019) was a suspect in the murder investigations of dome canteen employee Doris Black in Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy) and S.A.R.A. HAZMAT specialist Trishna Joshi in To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy) before turning out to be the killer of security guard Jon Benson in Eve of Disaster (Case #59 of The Conspiracy). Profile Martin was a 44-year-old lawyer working for Space and Aeronautics Research Agency (S.A.R.A.). He had black eyes and short black hair. Martin was seen wearing a white collared shirt underneath a grey vest and a black suit. Additionally, he sported a blue tie and a pair of glasses. In his first appearance, it is known that Martin ate sunflower seeds, was an amateur pilot and took probiotics. In his second appearance, Martin replaced his blue tie with a blue striped one. It is discovered that he drank Rocket Cow. In his third appearance, it is revealed that he had a cat, wore vegan shoes and ate donuts. Events of Criminal Case Out of Breath Martin became a suspect after Jones and the player learned that the victim had an appointment with him. When asked about the meeting, he explained that he had been responsible for conducting interviews with former DreamLife employees, including the victim. Martin was spoken to again about his suspicion of the victim. When asked about the victim's suspect behavior, he said that Doris kept trying to push her tacos on him. Jones then branded Martin as paranoid. Martin was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Clyde Black for Doris's murder. To Eternity and Beyond Martin became a suspect again after Gloria and the player found his wallet on the crime scene. Upon being told about the murder, Martin told the team that he shared a mutual respect with the victim due to their common goal to bring order to chaos. Martin was spoken to again about the gift basket he gave to the victim. He confessed that he had developed a romantic interest in the victim. However, after confessing his feelings to her, she rebuffed his advances. Martin then assured the team that, despite being rejected, he was not a spurned suitor, despite Gloria's suspicions. Martin was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated John C. Birk for Trishna's murder. Eve of Disaster Martin was once again approached after Gloria and the player found his ring on the crime scene. After he ensured the team that he was not a criminal unlike his former boss, Denise Daniels, he admitted that he advised S.A.R.A. against hiring him because he thought he was incapable of keeping Denise away from S.A.R.A. Later, the team found an email sent by Martin to Jon about security reductions around the meteorite. Martin then told the team that the email was mass-sent to all of S.A.R.A. and that he reduced security not to collude with Denise but rather to cut costs as he was being pressured by accounting to do so. The team then found enough evidence to incriminate Martin in the crime. Upon admitting to the murder, Martin told the team that Denise had promised him a place in her new world order by enhancing him if he took a piece of the meteorite core for her. He did so, also liquefying Jon's organs with a sonic mineral extractor after he had come across Martin in the middle of his plan. After the team explained to Martin that Denise was just using him, they sent him to court, where Judge Powell sentenced him to 35 years in prison. Soon after his trial, Gloria and the player talked to Martin to learn about Denise's plans and whereabouts. However, Martin told them that they were too late as a second accomplice in the nuclear plant had already placed the meteorite core piece in the reactor that would cause the mega-earthquake. Before he could tell them how to stop the reaction, Denise remotely killed Martin by frying the chip she had installed in his frontal lobe. Trivia *Martin is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts of The Conspiracy. *Martin is one of the characters to appear as a suspect thrice. *Martin is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *In Martin's second mugshot, his tie's stripes are different from those that appear ingame. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances *Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy) *To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy) *Eve of Disaster (Case #59 of The Conspiracy) Gallery MDavenportConspiracy.png|Martin, as he appeared in Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy). MDavenportConspiracyC287.png|Martin, as he appeared in To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy) and Eve of Disaster (Case #59 of The Conspiracy). MartinJailOutfit.png|Martin, wearing the prison uniform. MartinInJail.png|Martin, sentenced to 35 years in prison for the murder of Jon Benson. MartinsDeath.png|Martin, dead from a chip installed in his frontal lobe which had been fried by Denise Daniels. DDanielsConspiracy.png|Denise Daniels, Martin's late killer. MartinDavenportMugshot.jpg MartinDavenportMugshot2.jpg MDavenportC290Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:S.A.R.A. members